


Mirror

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a praise kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flavored Lube, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub!Dean, Sub!Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: She takes him from behind and makes him watch himself in the mirror, and honestly, Dean loves it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Mirror

Dean buries his face in the mattress. His hand grips into the sheets, fingers curling around them. He closes his eyes when he feels her slick thumb pressing against his hole.

She doesn’t penetrate him yet, instead traces circles around the puckered skin. He moans. It’s hard not to. 

He hears her chuckle, imagines her grinning, probably enjoying this as much as he does, if not more. 

She breaches his entrance and he should be ashamed at how hungry his hole is, because it is shamelessly sucking her right in. 

“Fuck,” Dean huffs out, breathes heavily into the mattress, feels damp air around his mouth at how hard he’s panting. 

“So good, Dean, such a good boy for me,” She praises, as she takes the thumb out and replaces it with two of her slick fingers. “You’re taking it so well, baby. Greedy too, ain’t cha?” 

Dean whimpers, a  _ ‘yes’ _ forms in his mouth but didn’t quite make it past his lips. His cock hard and heavy, trapped between him and the mattress and he wants so much to rut against it, needs fucking  _ something _ . Of course he can’t, she’s calling the shots tonight and his role in this is to be a good boy and do whatever she says. He has no problem with that, even loves it when he can just lean back and let go.

She curls her fingers just right, making Dean see fucking stars. 

“Jesus!” It came out of him, choked, breathless. 

“Yahtzee!” She giggles, rubs the pad of her fingertips against the sweet spot and Dean lifts up his hips a little, granting her more access.

He’s aware that he probably act like he’s desperate, which, let’s be honest here, he definitely is.

“Baby, I…” He pants, pushing his hips back, and almost fucks himself on her fingers. His hand still tangled in the sheets, his head still buried in the mattress. “You gotta let me..ah...fuck.”

She pulls her fingers out swiftly and he clenches his hole around nothing, feels empty and frustrated all of a sudden. He curses under his breath, something she couldn’t hear.

“Not yet, Dean,” 

Dean knows that she’s still grinning, probably even fucking beaming and he would give anything to kiss that fucking cocky smile away. 

“I want you to come on my cock,”

_ Fuck yes _ . He thinks, and wishes she would fucking move on with it because he’s a blink away from creaming the sheets.

He can hear opening of a bottle, can hear the farting noise which the bottle makes as it’s squeezed dry. She’s probably applying a generous amount of lube onto her strap on dildo, the one that looks awfully like Dean’s cock and he loves to watch her use it. He also loves it when she uses it on him. 

Buying that dildo is a double win, really. 

The room smells like apple pie. She had found the apple pie flavored lube on Amazon and Dean can’t say that he really minded the smell. Even insisted to buy a dozen bottles because he liked it so much.

Triple win.

Dean feels her slick hands pulling his hips up a little and nudge his thighs further apart. He whimpers into the mattress when he feels the tip of the dildo nudging against his hole, bites on his tongue and fucking tastes copper when she pushed in.

With every slow inch, she leans more forward, until she was up his ass to the hilt and her upper body melts into his back. She kisses along his shoulders, biting, teeth scraping along the base of his neck as she moves her hips, fucking him slow and easy and so fucking good. 

“You’re taking me so good, Dean,” She whispers, licking at his shoulder blades, her tits rubbing against his back, he can feel her hard nipples rubbing themselves raw against him, would actually love to suck on them, bite them, fucking mark them up. 

“Such a good boy,” She says, spraying kisses across his back, and he thinks that she’s playing connect the dots with his freckles because that’s one of her favorite games. 

“Look up, Dean, look at you,”

He complies, looking up to meet his own reflection in the mirror she moved there before it all started.

“You look so good when I fuck you,” 

He sees her smiling at him through the mirror, blushes a little. 

Seeing her taking him from behind, seeing the flush of her face, the determination in her eyes with every push she gives, he’s not able to hold it out for too long. 

“Can you come like that, huh? Just from me fucking you?” 

“Fuck,” Dean manages to say, halfway burying his face back into the mattress because yes, he’s gonna blow. 

“No, don’t,” She says, “Look at yourself, look at you, Dean, so pretty when you come on my cock,”

“Yeah?” Dean looks up, sees himself, sees his eyebrow meeting in the middle as his balls draws up.

“Yeah, Dean,” She fucks him harder, her hips slapping against his cheeks, the slick wet sound of a dildo going in and out of his ass is loud and filthy in the room. It could definitely make anyone blush and normally they’d be careful not to make too much sound but tonight everyone’s out - at least he hoped they did go out like they told him they would. If not, it’s too late to care now anyway. The tip of the dildo curves just right, stabbing into the wall at his spot. It’s the right side of painful.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” 

He groans out, loud and deep, as his legs start to give out.

Dean feels the warm slick on his stomach, and below him in the sheets as he sank back onto the mattress, with her still buried in him. 

“Fuck,” 

He lays his head onto the mattress and dares to look into the mirror with one eye open, sees a picture of himself, all fucked out and full of bliss. Smiles and huffs, when he meets her eyes and she grins back at him. 

  
  



End file.
